1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to input systems and input devices, and more particularly to an input system in which information input by radio communication is transmitted and an input device that transmits information input by radio communication.
Recently, there has been a demand for wireless HIDs (Human Interface Devices) to improve the operability of computers. Radio communication methods employing infrared (Ir) lights or radio frequency (RF) electromagnetic waves have been conventionally employed in the wireless HIDs. In these methods, methods employing the RF electromagnetic waves have received attention since the RF electromagnetic waves have good transmissiveness.
2. Description of the Related Art
However, legal restrictions on radio waves restrict transmission power in radio communication employing the RF electromagnetic waves, which makes a communicable distance of the RF radio communication insufficient. Further, the legal restrictions prevent sufficient electric field strength to receive radio waves from being obtained. Therefore, the majority of conventional wireless input devices employ the Ir lights.